


The Silhouette

by Death_123098



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery, Original Character(s), Scp_reference, Short, Silhouette - Freeform, Suspense, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_123098/pseuds/Death_123098
Summary: A short story I wrote to pass the time. Main character returns home and hears a loud scream, and thus the story unfolds.
Kudos: 1





	The Silhouette

> It was raining pretty hard last night. And in my hurry to get into the house, I didn’t notice the black car parked across the street. I realized something was wrong when I heard a scream, it caught me off-guard I slipped on the already wet floor. Getting up I sprinted inside towards the familiar scream, a million thoughts flooding my mind as time seemed to slow down. Running through the small 3m corridor felt like running a marathon, with each step my heartbeat increased and so did the intensity of the screaming voice. 
> 
> After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the source of the noise, my bedroom. Grasping the door handle I took a long breath. “Here goes nothing”, I said as I opened the door. The room seemed empty in the dim light coming from the hallway. Strangely the scream had now stopped completely, ‘What is in here?’, I thought as I reached for the light switch, and in the split second before the lights turned on I saw a silhouette beside the curtain. It felt like it was gazing out the window, unaware of my presence. As the lights turned on, the silhouette disappeared into thin air, leaving me frightened and confused. I wondered if it was the one screaming earlier as I scoured through the whole room, still ‘No signs of the silhouette’.
> 
> I exited the room back into the hallway and noticed that the hallway was longer than what it used to be. ‘So, it was not just my mind playing tricks’, I thought as the door to my room closed with a bang all of a sudden. My heartbeat spiked and I felt like I almost had a heart attack. The lights in the hallway turned off, ‘A power outage’ I thought. Again I spotted the silhouette now passing through the hallway. My heartbeat rosed and it felt like my heart would explode, but I tried to calm myself down. Gathering all the courage I could muster, this time I decided to speak up. “Who are you?” I shouted, “What are you doing here?”. There was no response from the entity, completely ignoring me it just walked towards the door, and once again disappeared into thin air as the lights turned back on.
> 
> The front door opened and the entity reappeared, this time opening the door. I heard a car engine start as the door closed and the entity left. Determined to find out what the entity was, I ran towards the door opening it with a slam. When I saw a black car leaving the scene, with 3 white arrows pointing in on themselves, encircled in a white circle.

**Author's Note:**

> May write more if I feel like it.


End file.
